Dancing Blade
by GreyFox9111
Summary: Sayori was a happy go lucky girl who always had a smile on her face, but what if I told you it was all an act? What if this happy girl hated herself and didn't care about her life? Will her feelings for a Purple haired book worm save her? Or will she fall into her depression and end it all? Yuri x Sayori
1. Chapter 1

Welcome my friends! Welcome to my story! If you are coming from my previous story, welcome back! I you are a new reader, then I'm glad you stopped by! This is a DDLC fanfic if you couldn't tell, It's a Sayori x Yuri! So! If you would, please read my other story! You don't have to! But I suggest it! Anyways, this will be from the start of the game and it will be in Sayori's point of view! So I hope you enjoy the first update of 'Dancing Blade!'

Darkness. Hatred. Pain. That was all that was running through my mind. Always the three things I could never escape. I woke up earlier then usual today and I open my eyes and look at the ceiling. The thing that greeted me every morning in sorrow. I sighed and rolled over on my side and looked at the clock on my desk, it read 6:30 am. ' _I don't want to get up.. But I have to so it might as well be today..'_ I thought and slowly sat up and got out of bed and trudged my way to the closet. I pulled out my uniform and slowly put it on and headed downstairs. I looked through my fridge and sighed, I grabbed milk and eggs and I decided on eggs and toast.

When I was done I looked down at my plate and poked my food with my fork, and scan my eyes over it. I look at my small glass of milk and weakly reach for it, but instead I retract my arm and hang my head, "Come on Sayori.. You put some effort into making it... So eat it.." I said to myself quietly before forcing myself to eat, choking down every last bit. I throw my plate at the sink but I miss and it shatters on the ground. "Damn it! Ugh.. Who cares... I'll just clean it up later.." I muttered to myself and grabbed my school bag and my purse and looked at the front door, contemplating if I should even go to school today. I decided I should because being alone with other people is still better then being alone by yourself.

When I walked out I breathed in the brisk air and the sunlight hit my eyes hard and I cringed from the sudden brightness. I let my eyes adjust to the sun and I started walking down the street to school. But before I even got halfway down my walkway, I saw the person who was probably my best friend walking down the street. We used to walk with each other all the time, but since I kept being late to school and I had a club to go to during the afternoon, We never did anymore. I put on my best smile and I yelled at him, "Kay!" I yelled and I ran after him. He tried running away from me at first but he slowed down and let me catch up, "Hey Sayori, what's up?" He asked while I had my hands on my knees, panting, "You meanie! Why'd you run..?" I asked trying not to let my voice show my sadness, "Because I don't want people thinking we are together, or that I actually willingly spend time with you." He said and I playfully punched him.

Our walk to school was filled with just me talking to him about random things, I know he didn't care and he wasn't listening, but it felt good to talk to someone like this once in a while. I step in front of him, stopping him cold, "What is it you want?" He asked and I felt a pang in my heart, _'Even my best friend thinks I'm not worth his time...'_ I thought and pinched my arm to stop myself from crying, "You told me you'd join a club! Remember that? So which club are you joining?" I ask and bite my lip, hoping he'd join mine because I needed another friend in there. He shrugged and looked past me, "Uh.. I was thinking the anime club.." He said and I decided I could at least try, "Hey! How about you join my club?" I asked hopeful and he instantly dismissed it, "Nope, I do not want to join the literature club Sayori, I know you're the vice president and all but it just sounds super boring.." He said and I did my best to hide my disappointment by changing the subject to something else random.

We got to school and we both went to our separate classes, I hated my first hour class with a passion. It was Home Ec. and it was an elective so that means 1st years through 4th years all are put into it. But it wasn't that that bothered me, it was someone in the class. She was also in my club and every time I saw her I always got a weird feeling in my chest I never ever feel except around her. And to add insult to injury, she was my partner the teacher had assigned me to. I came in and sat down at my seat, which was at a small counter. Right as I sat down, the girl I spoke of earlier walked in and timidly sat down next to me. I look down and I breathe heavily as the feeling started forming in my chest. I look up at her and smile, "Hi Yuri!" I said in my normal high-pitched voice. She looked down at me since she was a few inches taller, "Hello Sayori, how have you been this morning?" I shivered when she said that, it seems like when she talks all formally I just get even more nervous. But luckily I'm used to ignoring it. "It's been great! What about you?" I asked and she gave a small smile, "It was well, I woke up with my back aching though..." She said and stretched out the small of her back. _'She looks so elegant...'_ I thought and blushed to myself, _'What are you thinking! Stop thinking like that Sayori!'_ I mentally screamed at myself and looked up at the teacher who had started talking.

After that first hour of torture, the rest of my day went alright and I started walking towards my clubroom. While I was walking I looked inside a classroom and I saw Kay sitting down looking at the window in thought, I decided to try and rope him in to my club once more and I stepped inside the classroom, "Kay! Hi!" I said and quickly walked over to him, "Sayori? What are you doing in here?" He asked and I smiled and put my hands up excitedly, "I just wanted to see what club you were joining!" I said basically yelling. He looked at me and smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, I am going to check out the anime club like I told you I was going to this morning." He said and my face fell and I laughed a little to myself and I nervously started poking my fingers together, "W-well I.. I kind of told the club that I was going to bring a new member today... And.. Uh... Natsuki is making cupcakes..." I said and trailed off and I loomed at him and pouted, "Fine.. Sayori, I will check out your club, but there is no guarantee I'm joining okay?" He said and my eyes lit up. "Hurray! Thank you! Now lets go!" I said and grabbed his wrist and started dragging him towards the clubroom, _'Something went right today..'_

 **A/n: Hiya! Thank you for reading the first chapter! I know this one was kind of short but that's okay because the next ones are going to longer! But anyways, those of you who came from my last story to read this one, I know there is some changes in the dialogue between Sayori and Kay, well, that's because I want to change it up a little. But thanks everyone for reading the first chapter of Dancing Blade! And I hope you all have a great day! I should update tomorrow or the day after. Byeeeeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys, welcome back! I hope you guys liked that last chapter! I thought it was good but I know this one should be better! It'll be longer then the last one and I will try to go into more detail. Well. anyways! Let us begin!

Dragging Kay wasn't as easy or fun as I thought. For some reason he didn't like it and he kept struggling to get away and he even yelled at me stop after a while. So because of that I let him walk at his own will. I was really excited that Kay might actually join my club, but at the same time there was this nipping fear that he'd hate everyone in the club and not even want to contemplate the idea.

We walked up the stairs in awkward silence since neither of us knew what to talk about. Well, I had tons of things I wanted to talk about, but I knew Kay would just ignore me and think that it was unimportant. I frowned a little but didn't show any other sighs of sadness. The club room was all the way down the hall and to the left. This part of the school was a place I rarely went to because it's mostly used for people in the grade above me. So sometimes when I come up here for club I try to come just a little early so I can look through the other classrooms just out of curiosity. I'd went into almost all the rooms except a few that were closed and locked most of the times, but sometimes the teachers forget and leave them open a crack or forget to lock them.

We reached the classroom and I could tell by the small chatter in the class that we were the last ones there and I walked in and Kay followed suite, "Welcome to the literature club!" I said aloud to Kay and he nodded and looked at me with a weird look, "Uh.. Okay.." He said and raised his eyebrows quickly as if putting me off. I felt another pang through my heart as I once again realize my worthlessness. "Hello!" Said a high pitched voice from beside me, "Hey Kay! It's been a minute, hasn't it?" Said the voice and I looked beside me and saw the club president Monika smiling brightly at Kay, "Oh.. Hi Monika... What are you doing here?" Kay said after recovering from apparent shock that Monika was here, "I'm the president!"

They got into a small conversation before another member, Natsuki, comes up and crosses her arms with an annoyed look on her face, "Really Sayori? You brought a boy! Way to kill the mood.." She said in her high pitched snappy voice, a frown made it's way to my face for a second before I replaced it back with my normal smile, _'I failed again.. I knew they wouldn't like a guy joining... Why can I not do something right...?'_ I thought with sorrow and I saw Yuri close her book and come up to greet Kay as well. A chill went down my spine and the feeling was returning into it's natural spot in my chest. "Hello, I'm Yuri, I'm sorry about Natsuki, she's a little.. Cold.. At first, but that's what we all love about her." She said softly and smiled at Natsuki, "Hey! That's not true! I just.. Don't.. Uh.. Never mind.." She said with a small blush appearing on her face.

Yuri giggled which made my heart rate skyrocket and made my face redden, _'Stop it Sayori! Stop everything that's going through your mind!'_ I mentally screamed at myself and I smiled and went over to Natsuki, "Hey! How about you get to know Kay a little more and I go get those cupcakes you made?" I asked her and she looked at me stupidly, "Uh, no. I made them so I'm getting them!" She said harshly and she went over to a covered tray in the corner. She came back with thee tray being held in one hand, the other one on her hip, "Ready to be amazed?" She asked confidently and everyone nodded. She quickly swiped the cover off to reveal five cat shaped cupcakes. "Ooh! Pretty!" I exclaimed and reached for one quickly.

Natsuki slapped my hand away and I retracted it and pouted, "Natsuki.. Why won't you let me take one.." I said in a sad voice and she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Because I want you guys to look at them a little longer before you shove it down your throat! It took me a while to make this!" Natsuki said and I hung my head quickly and nodded. Everyone excluding me took one and admired them for a while before Natsuki looked at me and nodded telling me I could take one. I grabbed one and quickly took a bite and my eyes widened and they lit up, "Oh my goodness they are soooo tasty!" I squealed and took another bite, getting some frosting on my face. Yuri came over and giggled when she saw me struggling to lick it off my nose, "Need some help there?" She asked with a small smile and I blushed half from embarrassment and the other half was a feeling I couldn't identify, "Uh.. Um.. Yeah.. That'd help.. Uh.. If you helped?" I said questioning myself.

The way I was acting apparently made her giggle even more, and eventually she started laughing. I laughed a little too not knowing how to react to the situation. She settled down and grabbed a tissue and wipped the frosting off of my nose which made me jump from the suddenness of it. "There, it's off now." She said in usual soft and delicate voice. _'It's so comforting... Just to hear her talk..._ ' I thought and shivered at the thought. Monika and Natsuki were talking to Kay and Yuri went over to a desk to read.

I decided I could either talk with the others, or.. Get to know Yuri more... I thought about it and decided on the latter and went over to Yuri and sat down next to her, "Hey, whatcha reading?" I asked and she jumped from being startled, "Oh! Sayori.. You scared me a little... I didn't see you come up behind me.." She said breathing heavily. She recovered and smiled at me, "I'm reading one of my favorite books, it's called 'The Portrait of Markoth' and it's one of those books I like to read every once and awhile." She said and I smiled and nodded, "That's cool! I don't really read much because I don't have any books at home and I don't even know where the library is.." I said and trailed off and she smiled, "Well, wanna read this? I have two copies of it, I mean.. If you want.." She said and looked away form me and was rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Of course I wanna read it! I mean, if you like it it must be a good book!" I said and another chill went down my spine and I laughed nervously to myself, "Heh.. Because you know.. You read a lot.. So your opinion is the most important when it comes to reading material.." I said and she looked at me from the side and I feel like I saw a glint in her eyes, was it.. Hope..? Or hatred? "R-really? Y-you want to read it..?" She asked nervously and I nodded quickly and a smile creeped on her face. "Then.. Here, take this.." She said and handed me another book with the same title. I took it and went to my bag and slipped it in there, "Thank you!" I said aloud from across the room and everyone turned to me and then looked at Yuri, which made her blush and cover her face.

Monika called all of us to the front of the room and we made a table out of the desk and we all sat down. I sat next to Yuri and Kay sat down next to me still looking uncomfortable with the club. "Okay guys! Since we have been doing basically nothing in here I was thinking we could import something that could make this club a better literature club!" She said excitedly and everyone looked around confused, "Uh.. What is it?" Natsuki chirped from her spot right next to Monika, "Well! I have seen a few things during the time we have all been here.. And one of those things were poems that Natsuki and Yuri have both left behind!" She said and I could feel Yuri tense up next to me and I saw Natsuki's eyes widen and blushed and looked at the ground, so did Yuri. "Because of that I was thinking that we could all write poems and bring them here!"

That instantly got negative comments from Natsuki and even Yuri didn't like the idea, "Hey hey guys! Guys! Think about it! You both like writing poems, us three haven't really done that before.." She said and pointed at me, Kay, and herself, "...So I was thinking maybe you guys could critique us on how to improve our writing!" When she said that Natsuki and Yuri seemed to calm down and they both nodded and we decided it'd be a good idea. "Hey guys, wait, I never said I join the club yet.." I hear Kay say from beside me and I cringed as I forgot that he didn't even come here on his own will, "Oh, I see.." Said Yuri from beside me, "But Kay.." I decided to say because Yuri seemed disappointed that he didn't want to stay, and quite frankly I was disappointed too. "Kay.." Monika said and Natsuki opened her mouth to say something but shut it and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

Kay looked around with a look of thought and he cleared his throat, "Well, I have made my decision! I will join the literature club!" He said and everyone's faces lit up and we all smiled at him, "Awesome!" I said and everyone mutually agreed with me about it. Monika said it was time to leave and I went over to Kay who was making small talk with Natsuki, I tugged on his shirt and he turned around to me, "Hey, want to walk home with me Kay?" I asked and he nodded and said his goodbyes to Natsuki and he waved to Monika and Yuri. I shyly waved goodbye to Yuri and she did the same. Me and Kay walked home for the first time in a while and I kind of enjoyed his company even though I was the only one talking.

When I got home I threw my bag on the floor and put my purse on my kitchen counter. I sat down on my couch and looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "What a day.." I whispered to myself and laid out on the couch and closed my eyes, trying to take a nap. I laid there for a few minutes but I couldn't fall asleep so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. But when I got there I slipped and fell on my face near the sink. There was some water on the ground for some unknown reason which caused me so slip on the tile floor. I groaned and opened my eyes to see shards of glass on the floor, inches away from my face, The plate from this morning.." I whispered and sat up, "That could have killed me.." I said sounding a little more afraid. But I calmed down when I realized the universe was just teasing me, telling me my wishes for death will never come. I sigh and pick up the fragments and throw them all one by one in the trash. But during this I picked one up and cut my hand, "Damn it! Ow!" I said loudly and dropped it on the floor making it shatter more. I watched the blood ooze from my hand and drip onto the floor slowly.

I stayed there watching my hand drip for awhile before I realized I should clean the rest of it up. I swept up the remaining shards and I cleaned my cut which hurt a lot more then actually getting it. After it was all said and done I looked at my clock and it said 6:28. I sighed and opened my fridge and I looked around. _'I'm to tired to eat..'_ I thought and closed the door and I went to my school bag and pulled out the book Yuri gave me to try and pass the time. I went up to my room and I read four chapters of it which eat up two hours which lead to it being my bedtime. I put it on my nightstand and I laid down on my bed after I turned the light off. After trying to sleep for a solid half hour I sighed and grabbed one of my stuffed animals and wrapped myself around it. I started to cry into it's soft fur and I squeezed it. _'And to think I had a streak..'_ I thought and cried harder and shoved my face into the stuffed animal. I cried until I fell asleep and went to my only safe place, my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Welcome back guys! Sorry that I took a long time to update, I just had a lot to do so I never had the time to actually write it up, but now! We will start back up from the last chapter, obviously. Thanks for coming to read the next update of, 'Dancing Blade'!

My eyes fluttered open and were burned my the bright morning light. I had no dreams of happiness that night, nor nightmares of humiliation and pain. But I was just in a dark and cold place with nobody around me. I was alone with nobody there to help me and comfort me. Then I realized I was just awake.

I slowly sat up in bed and stretched my arms and I yawned. I blinked a few times and I looked out the window and I saw a bird fly by and a butterfly land on a flower. I smiled and as I did a cat snuck up behind it and snatched from its post on the flower and eat it. I frowned and cringed feeling bad for the butterfly. I sighed and got out of bed and I looked at my desk while changing into my uniform and I remembered something, "Oh no! I forgot to write a poem!" I exclaimed loudly and I ran over to my desk and ripped a piece of paper from a notebook and I put a pencil to it.

"Uh... What do I write about..?" I thought aloud and stared at the paper in front of me. The only thing I could think of was breakfast because I was extremely hungry due to the fact I didn't eat the previous night. I just whipped through it, not really even paying attention to the words I was writing. I ended up finishing it in a few minutes and when I read over I blushed from embarrassment because it was about breakfast. "Wow.." I muttered to myself, "I must be super hungry!" I said and quickly ran down the stairs and into the fridge to make some breakfast.

I made some toast and eggs and after I was done I saw that it there was five minutes before school started and I just put my plate in the sink, washed my hands, grabbed my purse, and I slowly walked out the door and headed to school. When I got there I was eight minutes late for Home Ec. and I embarrassingly got stared at from the entire class. I hung my head and quickly walked to my seat beside Yuri and I took out what I needed for the class and I looked up at the teacher. "Are you okay? Why were you late?" I heard a soft voice from beside me ask and I felt my heart lurch. I looked over at the source already knowing who it was, "Um.. No.. I just woke up late.. Sorry about that Yuri.." I said in a soft and timid voice. I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her face, "Okay, that's all I wanted to know. as long as you're okay and you are here that's all that matters." She said and her facial expression changed and she started blushing. I was confused but I decided it was better if I didn't know.

About thirty minuets into class the teacher had to go away for a few minutes and left us with our paperwork that most of us had already done. "So how has your day been so far Sayori?" I blush as my stomach churns at the delicate voice that always seems to comfort me, "I-it's been fine... I mean.. It's barely started.." I said trying to answer with as much normality in my voice as possibly. She blushed and looked away, "O-of course... I.. I'm sorry for asking.. I mean.. You are right.. The day has just begun and.. Nothing interesting has happened.." She said nervously rubbing her hands together. "Why do you that? With your hands I mean?" I ask and she looks blushes a brighter red and tries to cover her face, "Uh.. Um.." As she was about to reply, the teacher walked back in and started back on with the previous lesson.

After all my classes I made my way up to the club room and I stepped in to see that Kay nor Monika was here. In fact, the only person I could see was Yuri who was reading at a desk, Natsuki was mumbling to herself while rummaging through the closet. I sat my stuff down and I walked over to Yuri. She was reading the book from yesterday and she was a lot farther then she was yesterday. _'Wow.. She just started yesterday... Now she is nearly done..'_ I thought and blushed a little, the alien feeling rising in my chest. "Hey Yuri.." I said softly and she jumped startled and whipped her head around to face me, "Oh sorry Sayori.. You scared me a little there.." She said and held her clinched fist to her chest, "How are you?" She asked after settling down, "I'm amazing! How about you?" I asked in my usual optimistic and high-pitched voice, "I'm wonderful, thank you for asking Sayori. If you mind me asking, did you read any of the book I let you borrow?" She asked with a seemingly hopeful look, "Yeah, I read about four chapters, it's pretty good!" I said with a smile and she nodded.

Kay walked in a few minutes after and I felt my stomach rumble. I walked over to him and had a large smile on my face, "Kayyyyy! Wanna walk to the vending machine with me?" I asked in my innocent cute voice. "No" He said flatly and my face dropped, "What! That's not like you at all!" I said still keeping the voice change. "Well, let's have a look in your purse shall we?" He said and I blushed and reached for my purse, "Uh.. Why this all of the sudden..?' I said and he just looked down at my purse and I nodded and took out my coin purse and opened the small latch and emptied out it's contents. Two small coins fell onto the table. I blushed, "Heh.. Heh.. Uh.." I said trying to think up an excuse. I just gave up and hung my head, "Waa! How'd you know!" I said loudly and he just laughed, "Because I know you Sayori. Only two things would of happened, Either you weren't hungry and just wanted an excuse to take a walk.. Or you just wanted to conveniently 'forget' you spent all your money and guilt trip me in buying something for you. But here's the thing, you're always hungry!" He said and my face fell. I heard a soft laugh come from the corner of the room and I saw Yuri covering up her face which had a smile on it.

When we looked at her she blushed and covered her face, "Uh.. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything.. Uh.. It was just something in my book..?" She said questioning herself. I walk over to her and cross my arms, "Yuri! Tell Kay that he should buy me something!" I said loudly and she put on her mature face and her small smile. "You do not deserve what you cannot responsibly afford." She said and winked at me. I was confused and was about to say something until I was slapped in the face by a wrapper. "Oh my goodness! A cookie!" I said and picked up the wrapped cookie and looked around, "What is this? A miracle?" I said and I heard cute laughter from the doorway, "Oh my god! That was hilarious! I was just going to give it to you but that was so much better!" Natsuki said and kept laughing. I nibbled on mine but I saw Natsuki had chocolate chip and I was jealous. I had an idea. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, "Ew! Okay! I get it! Your welcome!" She said and when she put her cookie near my mouth I took a bite out of it. "Wh-What!" She exclaimed and I skipped over to Yuri my mouth full of cookie.

When I got over to her, she was giggling and she had a small smile on her face. "You are incredibly interesting Sayori, I'll tell you that." She said and continued giggling. I smiled a little and started nibbling on my cookie, "Hey, want some?" I ask and reach out my cookie, "Uh.. Um.. I.. I... Sure.." She said and I broke of an untouched part and I handed it to her and she timidly took it. "Thank.. You.." She said and took a small bite out of it and then proceeded to nibble on it. I just shoved the rest of mine in my mouth and finished it.

Monika rushed inside the classroom suddenly and she seemed out of breath. "Sorry! I didn't mean to be late!" She said panting with her hands on her knees. Everyone was startled at first but Yuri decided to say something, "So.. Why were you late?" She asked and Monika blushed, "I.. I was practicing piano.." She said seemingly embarrassed. Yuri nodded and her lips shaped into an O. "I see, I did not know you had a passion for music as well." She said and Monika's blush grew, "N-no.. I mean.. I just started.." She said and everyone nodded and asked her a bunch of random questions that I didn't bother to listen to.

After that was all settled, Natsuki made her way back to the closet and Kay followed her. Monika was doing her own thing, looking at herself in a small hand mirror. And Yuri, of course, was hunched over reading a book. I walked over to Yuri and sat down next to her in a desk. I waited till she was about to turn the page before I tapped on her shoulder. She looked over at me, not as startled as she usually was, "Hello Sayori, do you need something?" She asked and I blushed a little, "No.. I.. I just wanted to talk with you for little.." I said quietly and she nodded and closed her book, "Okay, lets talk." She said and smiled.

I began talking about things that interested me or things I needed to complain about. Unlike Kay, or quite frankly anybody else, she actually seemed to be listening. She was even responding! She was agreeing and actually talking back! I was really surprised and I felt something tingling in my heart. It felt alien and it was even more abnormal then the usual feeling around Yuri. I went silent for a minutes and I stroked my hair out of my face and Yuri's face quickly turned to alarm. Before I could ask, she grabbed my hand which jerked me toward her. "Sayori! What happened?" She asked and lightly rubbed her finger over my cut from the previous night. "Oh... I forgot about that.. I cut it picking up a broken plate.." I said and cringed as I said that _, 'Oh no.. Now she will think I am a weirdo who takes her anger out on helpless plates...'_ I thought and wanted to face palm for such a stupid thought. "Oh.. Okay, I'm just glad it wasn't worse then that.." She said and sighed.

Before I could respond, Monika announced that it was time to share our poems and I completely forgot that we were going to share. I nodded and waved at Yuri and went over to my bag and pulled out my poem. It was on loose leaf paper and it was slightly crumpled and had a small tear in the corner. I frowned at it and I looked around to see who to share with first. But as I did I saw everyone was already sharing so I waited for one of them to finish. Monika and Kay were the first ones to finish so I made a beeline to Kay. "Hey! Wanna share poems Kay?" I asked with a huge smile, "Sure." He said flatly and he gave me his poem. I read over it and i smiled as i read over it. I didn't understand it well but it was kinda cute, "Te he! This is so cute! I bet you Natsuki will like it!" I said and he blushed, "Monika said the same thing..." He said and rubbed the back of his head. I gave him mine and he looked over it and when he finished he looked at me stupidly, "You wrote this this morning, didn't you?" He asked and I blushed. "Maybe.."

After him lecturing me about procrastinating, I went over to Natsuki next to share. When I got over to her she seemed to be thinking about something. I waved my hand in front of her face to get her attention, "Hellooo! Earth to Natsuki!" I said and she snapped her head up to look at me, "Oh! Sorry Sayori.. I was just thinking about something.." She said and I just smiled at her, "No worries! Wanna share?" I said and handed her my poem. She nodded and handed me hers. I read over it and it made me smile and feel a little younger again because all the cute little words I haven't used in years. After I finished hers she finished mine and handed it back to me. "Yours was soooo cute Natsuki! It was awesome and I loved it!" I said and she smiled triumphantly, "I know! No need to complement!" She said and looked down at mine. "Yours was pretty good too, but it was about food.." She said and I giggled, "Yeah! I know! But I wrote it this morning and I wasn't really thinking about anything else.." I said and she started laughing, "What else can I expect from you Sayori?" She said and I gave a small smile, "Yeah.."

We said our goodbyes and I looked at Monika and I really didn't want to share with her. And she looked at me like she felt the same way. So I decided that I would go over to Yuri to share. I got over to her and she seemed to be expecting me, "Hello once again Sayori, ready to share poems?" She asked and I nodded and hastily took hers from her and I gave her mine. I read over it and I felt extremely confused. I had no clue what it meant and by the way Yuri looked at me when I finished, she could tell. "It.. Um.. Was.." I said trying to find a way to explain it. "I really don't know what to say.." I said after a minute or two, "But what I do know is that it is really pretty and well written, and it was really awesome to read and try to decipher!" I said using a new word I learned a few days ago. She explained it to me but I was still confused about it but I just smiled and nodded, "Yours was good too! I mean, it was interesting and simple but it was still good!" She said with a small smile and I felt good about that answer.

Monika announced that the club was over and everyone could go home whenever they choose. I walked over to Kay who was talking to Natsuki again and I waited until they said goodbye to each other before standing up from the seat I had sat myself in and I stood in front of Kay, "Ready to walk home?" I asked and of course he nodded and we made our way home. I got home and sat myself down on the couch and sighed, "Today was a good day.. It was a good day.." I kept repeating to myself.

Later that night I was sitting at my desk with a pencil in hand trying to figure out a way to make really good and impressive poem so I could impress Yuri. After I was done and satisfied with it I got out Yuri's book and started reading until a few hours passed and it was time for me to go to bed. I laid down and smiled as I started falling asleep. "Today was a good day.."

 **A/n: Sorry for the super late update! I just didn't really have the time or the want to make this chapter, so I am super sorry for not updating sooner... But! Anyways! I finally finished and I think the product was good! Thanks for reading! And of course, review and I hope to see you all in the next chapter! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, been a minute hasn't it? Heh, I'm super sorry for leaving you guys for so long.. But now everything has cleared up and now I am going to finally update. Thank you to all those people that stayed with me this entire time, and waited patiently. Now here we go!

I woke up with a aching pain in the back of my head. It felt crippling and I could barely manage to get out of my bed. I got to my closet and I got my uniform out and put it on my body. I could barely even do that. Tears of pain welled in my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom and into the shower. I wanted to face palm for putting my uniform on before I actually showered.

I stripped down and placed my uniform and my undergarments neatly in a small basket that I usually use to store dirty laundry. I start the shower but before I get in I look in the full body mirror in front of me. I look at my small and pathetic body and frown. "I'm so ugly... And so unattractive.." I whisper to myself. I hold my head, hurting myself by talking. "Every time I look at Yuri.. I envy her.. She is so beautiful... Elegant and just perfect..." I say even though my punishment for daring to speak was an immense pain in my head. I blushed a little when I realized what I just said aloud to myself, but the pain alluded any thoughts that crept it's way into my into my mind.

I enter the shower and let the warm water fall onto my face. It helped relieve the pain in my head, but it was still lingering. I sat down and let the water cleanse my bare and exposed body. My headache was starting to cease and I started to feel normal again. I stayed in the shower longer then what I usually do, but I didn't want to stand back up since it was so relaxing to have the water pouring its way onto while I was relaxing on the smooth floor.

After awhile I got back up and dried myself off, the pain in my head ceased, but it was still relevant when I moved my head wrong. I sighed and slowly put my uniform back onto my small body and went downstairs, not ready to start an already miserable day.

After I ate my breakfast and grabbed my things I made my way out the door and into the morning air. The sunlight burned my eyes and my head started to hurt a little more. I groan and squint my eyes as I make my way to school. My legs felt weak as I walked and I stopped by a tree and looked up at it. The proud and large tree looked down at me, seemingly judging me for being so small and inferior to it. I quickly walked away and made my way into school.

I walked into Home Ec. and took my seat next to Yuri. I had just made it in because as I sat down the bell rang. Yuri looked over at me smiled, "Hello, how are you today?" She asked nicely and I grunted and laid my head down, "Oh just absolutely perfect.." I said sarcastically. And Yuri's face instantly went to alarm. "Sayori.. Are you okay?" She asked gently and I tensed and turned my head on the table to my face is facing away from her, "I'm fine.." I grumble, "Leave me alone please." I said and closed my eyes. "Sayori... Please.. Tell me if something is bothering you.." She persisted and I started feeling irritated. "Yuri... I said I am fine.." I said raising my voice.

She looked at me assertively and took a deep breath, "Sayori, do not keep anything inside, just tell-" She was saying but I cut her off by suddenly standing up, slamming my fist on the table in the process, "Damn it Yuri! I said leave me alone!" I said aloud, nearly yelling, despite the pain pulsing in my head. As I realize what I had just done it was to late. Yuri looked at me her eyes struck with an undeniable sadness as she looked down. Her hands were tightly clutched together. "O-okay.. I.. I understand... Please forgive my selfish actions.." She said, barely squeaking it out.

She stood up and quietly asked the teacher if she could use the restroom. She left leaving me alone as the rest of the class staring at me. That was the first time I had ever lost control at school, nobodies ever seen me like that. I sat down and put my head in my arms. Tears stung my eyes as I felt my heart plummet in my chest as I realized I ruined my friendship with Yuri.

When Yuri got back, she wouldn't talk to me. Or look at even look at me. I didn't even try to do my work, or anything at all. I just laid my head down and tuned the teacher out. I restrained from crying, but I let a whimper come out every out every once and a while, hoping nobody heard me.

I spent the morning pretending to be my happy self, and people didn't even think twice about it. But at lunch I went into the bathroom stall and I let the tears that have been threating me for three hours fall. I pull my knees to my chest and hold hem tightly. Letting all of my pain out as I tremble and shake. I hear someone enter and I try to stop crying. "Sayori? Are you in here?" I hear the ever so familiar say.

 _'Why does Yuri want to talk to me...? I was so mean to her this morning..'_ I think to myself as I compose myself and wipe my eyes. I get up and walk out of stall. "Y-yeah.. Yuri.. I'm here.." I say quietly, looking down at the white linoleum floor. "Ah, there you are Sayori. Please forgive me if I am bothering you, but I needed to apologize for my actions earlier, I should of left you be." She said calmly, but her hands her shaking slightly. "No! No, it's fine! It was my fault, I shouldn't of acted the way I did.. I just had a rough morning, and I was taking it out on you.. You were just trying to help.." I said with a clear and assertive voice. She looked at me seemingly shocked. "R-really? Y-You.. You are not angry with me?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes to accompany her beautiful smile. "No of course I'm not mad at you silly!" I said and giggled to myself, "What a relief.." She said and sighed. We both left and went to lunch.

 _Yuri POV_

 _'Something is amiss with Sayori.._ ' I thought quietly to myself as I was listening to the calculus teacher spew nonsense, _'That was so unlike her.. Even when she has been angry, she never lashed out at anyone before.. I wonder if she is being harassed by some deranged bully..'_ I thought as I brainstormed ideas that would be just for her uncharacteristic actions, _'I really don't like her when she is like that.. it pains me to see her angry of frustrated...'_ I felt a pang in my heart as I yearn to comfort her and make sure everything is okay. _'Why do I feel this way? It is.. Alien.. I can feel my heart racing just thinking about it..'_ I sat there confused on my current predicament, wondering how I should take action. _'I should talk to her more.. Ask her if anything in her life is bringing her down.. I.. I don't know why but.. I need to know.. I.. I need to make sure she is okay..'_ My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher yelling at me to do my work. I complied, but my thoughts of Sayori still lingered in my head.

 **A/n: Hey guys! Long time no see eh? Well! I am finally updating again and I am so glad that I am! And I hope you guys are too! I know it was kinda short but please don't hold that against me! I am updating again in three days or less, promise! Everything is fine now and I can write again! Thank you for all you loyal readers who awaited this and actually read it! If you haven't noticed, I took down that authors note because it is no longer needed, anyway, love ya! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys, sorry for the late update, things have been hectic around here, you know, superbowls and stuff. And I've been kinda sick tbh. Anyways, I was really wanting to get this up but I didn't have the time. But here it is! Hurray!

I walked up the stairs, making my way to the club. I felt kind of nervous because of my earlier actions. I hope things aren't super awkward between me and Yuri. But from what I can guess, they won't. I skip my way down the hall feeling a little cheery. The day started out rocky, but since then, everything has been relatively good. _'Knock on wood'_ I think to myself and shake my head, trying not to think bad thoughts.

I skip my way into class and find Yuri already there and sitting down reading. I also saw Natsuki shuffling stuff around in the closet. I nervously sat down next to Yuri and I pressed my fingers together nervously, "Hey.." I squeaked out, she seemed to not notice me, as she was completely sucked into her book, "Hey Yuri.."" I say and poke her arm softly. She looked up quickly and blushed, "Oh sorry! I.. I wasn't really paying attention.. Heh.." She said and put her book on the desk. "How are you Sayori? Are you feeling better now?" She asked, just trying to start conversation, "I'm fine. Well, the pain in my head is still there but it's manageable." She nodded understandingly, "Oh, so you had a migraine? I have those a lot because of my back.." She said trailing off.

I nodded my head and rubbed my hands together. We just sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until Kay walked and Monika soon after, "Sup guys" Kay said flatly, and Monika came up behind him and said hello. "Everyone's here.." Yuri said quietly and gave a small smile directed to me. I nodded and smiled back, "Yup!" I replied cheerfully. Kay went over to the closet to help Natsuki and Monika went to an empty desk and sorted through papers in her binder. That just leaved me and Yuri.

"So.. Um.. How are you Yuri?" I asked twiddling my thumbs timidly. She looked up and smiled, "I am well, I am glad you asked. It means more then you think you know." She said and I cocked my head slightly. She blushed and covered her face, "I.. I just mean um.. That I never really get asked... So... Um.. yeah.. It just means a lot when someone ask me.." she said very fast, and she muttered something under her breath, I couldn't hear it well, but it sounded like 'especially from you.' I doubt it though, probably just imagined it.

"So.. How's the book been? You know.. 'Portrait of Markoth'?" She ask and I put a thumb up, "It is pretty good! Kind of not my thing, but since you like it and want me to read it I will!" I said and she smiled happily, "That's great Sayori, That really is." She said and I felt a little pain in my chest as my heart skips a beat. _'Why does that smile make me feel this way..? I feel.. So.. Weird.. I hate this!'_ I think and try to keep myself from cringing.

 _Yuri POV_

I looked at her, my stomach churning and my heart pounding in my chest, _'She is so amazing.. I... I just want to comfort her and make her feel better.. I can't stand that she is in pain... I don't care that she had lashed out at me previously today.. I.. Is this what love is? Am I in love with Sayori? I don't know.. I.. I don't understand these feeling boiling deep in my chest..'_

 _Sayori POV_

Me and Yuri spent a little more time together, just talking about what has happened in our day, and are grades in school and all that great stuff. Monika came up to the front of the room to announce that we were sharing our poems now. Ah yes! My awaited moment! I couldn't wait to share, I was so excited I basically flew to my bag and got it out. I made sure that I wasn't crumpled up and the paper was nicer. I went straight to Kay to share my poem with him

"Hi Kay! Wanna share poems?" I ask and he rolls his eyes and nods, "Yeah, but I swear if it's about food.." I stop him and shake my head, "Nope! It's really good! I think.. Um... It might me at least.." I say second guessing myself. He looks at me and rubs my shoulder, "Don't worry, I bet it is amazing.: He said and I felt kind of relived. I gave him my poem and he read over it and looked at it and then looked up and me. He did that multiple times

"Sayori... This.. This is amazing..." He said after awhile, my face lit up like a Christmas tree and I started jumping up and down. "Yay! It's good! I did it!" I said and put my fist in the air with a 'Whoo!' I took it and he smiled and rolled his eyes, "You are something else Sayori, really, but that's why you are my best friend." He said and I gave him a huge hug. He laughed and lightly patted my back. I let go and reached my hand out, "I get to read it now!" I say aloud and take his poem.

It was... Cute.. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that it was made so Natsuki would like it. I think that it's awesome that he is making friends. I walked over to Natsuki and we shared our poems. Hers, of course, was super cutesy and made me feel like I was three again. But, it was still good and it still held meaning. So I complemented her and she really liked mine too! I was really happy people like my poems. Once again, I didn't share with Monika, she just.. I don't feel right around her. I mean, she is awesome and all, but she scares me.

I walked up to Yuri next, and I crossed my fingers and sent a silent prayer that she would actually like it. I really hoped she did. I walked right up to her and smiled with my eyes closed. "Hi Yuri!" I say and she smiled awkwardly and rubbed her hands together and looked away, "Hello.. Sayori.." She said quietly and breathed in deeply before looking back at me with a small smile. "Are you ready to share poems Sayori?" She ask in her melodic voice that makes me melt. "Y-yeah.." I say and hand mine to her.

She reads it and her mouth parts open slightly. She looks up at me, eyes wide. "Sayori... This.. This is amazing.. Of course the words were simple and the grammar was a bit off.." She instantly blushed and covered her face, "I'm sorry! I um.. It's great but with rookie mistakes.. Uh.." I stop her by putting a finger to her lips. She stopped and seemed to blush even more, a red tint made it's way to my face, "Um.. I.. It's fine.. Don't worry about it, you are a master so of course you'll notice that stuff.." She looks at me surprised and I dropped my finger from her lips, "M-Master.. Nobody has ever called me that before..." She said and blushed as she timidly gave me my poem back, along with hers.

While I read it all I could think was, _'Oh my god she is a goddess.. They way she writes..'_ I thought to myself as I felt the blush coming on and I quickly gave it back to her. "Yuri.. You know how I said you were a master? Yeah.. I changed my mind." I was teasing her and it was obviously working, her face fell instantly and she looked down, "Oh.. I see... it wasn't.. Wasn't good.." She said and I regretted it instantly, "Wait! No no! Yuri.. I meant I changed my mind that you are even more then a master! There is no words to describe what I think about your writing.." I say and her face quickly lighted up and she smiled widely, "Really? You think I'm that good.. Sayori.. I.." She didn't to finish as she was cut off by Monika announcing a meeting.

We got desk and made them into a table. I sat down next to Yuri who seemed comfortable with it. And I noticed that Kay was sitting awfully close to Natsuki. I felt my heart warm as I saw the way they looked at each other before blushing and turning away. It was so cute.

"Ahem! Okay everybody! I wanna talk about the festival." Monika stated and everyone but me groaned. I was super excited to spend the whole day with my friends! And I don't even have to do school! "Now now! It's okay! It will be fun!" She said with her normal smile and everyone started grumbling, even Yuri muttered under her breath.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" I chirped helpfully and everyone stopped their grumbling. "Thank you Sayori." Monika says and nods her head towards me. I smile brightly and give her a thumbs up. "Okay, since we have been sharing poems with each other.. I was thinking that maybe we could share poems with a group of people who show up?" She says and then that's when everyone got rowdy, "Really! It was hard enough sharing with you guys! Let alone a room of people!" Natsuki says angrily. Kay calms her down by placing his hand on the small of her back. She sighs and sits down, still scowling.

"I'd have to agree with Natsuki... It.. It seems to hard to express our emotions to an entire room.." Yuri says quietly, Monika sighs and sits down, "Guys... I know that you think that it will be horrible.. But come on! We can do it! How about we practice in front of each other? How does that sound?" Everyone agreed to trying it out, but some of us were resilient.

It went about as smooth as I expected, Natsuki wanted to go last because she wanted to show Kay up, Monika went first to demonstrate, and I was supposed to go after her but Yuri said that she wanted to go up. I was surprised by her eagerness since she was so reluctant to do this in the first place. But those thoughts quickly vanished when she started reading. She sounded so.. Divine.. I.. Can't express how she sounded up there. She was so confident in her words, and even though I didn't quite understand it, I felt moved. She was truly the most beautiful thing in this world.

After we were all finished we started packing up and I went up to Yuri. "Hey, that was really good, ya know, when you read your poem. Your words are really beautiful Yuri. I've never heard anyone that had moved me like that." I say and blush a little. She seems to tense up and look down, a blush crept on her face. "Th-thank you Sayori... I.. I never really get compliments.. So I truly cherish them.. Yours even more then the rest.." She says and blushes even more and covered her face. I giggled and uncovered her face I tapped her nose with a little, 'boop!' and I said my goodbyes.

I asked Kay to walk home with me and, of course, he did. We walked silently and I looked far off. I wanted to talk to him about how I feel for Yuri, but I know he wouldn't listen, no one ever does. _'Except Yuri..'_ I think and bite my lip. I decide to tease Kay. "So.. Kay." I say and he looks at me, "What's up Sayori?" He replies and I smile, "I wanted to know.. If Natsuki were to ask to walk home with you.. Would you walk home with me or her?" I ask with a slight sly tone in my voice he doesn't seem to notice.

"Uh... Um.. I mean.. Yeah.. But only for one day because I'd miss you to much!" He says and I smile at him, I know he was lying. He'd chose her over me in a heartbeat. But I appreciated that he lied to make me feel better.

I got home and put my stuff on the ground and breathed in heavily, smelling the dusty scent of my house. I flop onto my couch and sigh as I stare at the wooden ceiling. "Why.. I am so confused,, I don't understand my feelings.." I say and roll on my side. "Why do I feel my heart beating faster?" I say out loud again. I look up and tears drop down my face. "I.. I am in love with Yuri..." I say and breathe in heavily at the realization. I go up to my room and open up my old diary that I haven't wrote in since I was 13. I'm 16 now.

I look at the pages, most were about my friends and guys I thought I had a crush on. But when I got to when I was about 12, there was a lot of.. Negativity... I looked at a new page and started writing. I wrote about Yuri, her beautiful smile and melodic voice. Her even more beautiful personality. Just writing about it made me feel like Jell-O on the inside. "It's never going to happen.." I mumble and lay my head down. "It will never happen so I should try and forget.." I say over and over to myself.

I go to bed with no food in my tummy and I cried myself to sleep. I held onto my purple teddy bear. The one that reminded me of Yuri... That just made me cry harder.

 **A/n: Wow! I cannot believe it took me that long to update! I feel like a total jerk! I am so sorry! Can you guys forgive me? I want you to know that you guys who waited patiently for me to update, you guys are awesome! I know I said within three days.. But stuff happens and now when I say that I will update soon, I mean it. There will be an update sooner then later! I promise! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heya! I told you it'd be quick! I don't have much to say! So let's start! Warning: This chapter includes graphic injury, suicide, and mental torture (Of sorts) If this does not sit well with you, please skip to the part that says, _**Skip here**._

I wake up with a jolt for the fifth time that night. My sweat covered body shook as I breathed heavily and held myself. My nightmares were getting unbearable and I just couldn't take it anymore. How many times can I watch Yuri reject me? How many times can I bear the insults? The laughter?

I laid back down with shaky breaths, and I closed my eyes and curled up with my large teddy bear and I sighed softly, knowing that when I fall asleep, my mind will once again be plagued with nightmares.

 **Warning, read previous notion.**

I am walking up the stairs heading for the clubroom, a happy smile on my face. I was humming as I walked down the hall. Before I opened the door I felt as if something was.. Off.. I had a weird feeling in my stomach and my humming ceased and my happy mood quickly shifted to a sense of dread. I placed my hand on the knob and slowly twisted it and let the door creak open. The room was silent. I was early apparently sense nobody else was here. _'That's so odd.. Usually Natsuki is here first..'_ I think and walk into the room to put my stuff in a chair. As I was doing so, my foot slipped a little on a wet surface, almost tripping me. I look down curiously and what I saw made me drop everything.

Yuri was on the ground, her body leaning limp on a desk leg. Her eyes were glazed and her mouth was parted open. But that was not what was alarming. She had two knife wounds in her stomach and one in her heart. Her arm laid out to the side was barely clutching onto a large kitchen knife. Blood was smeared on the ground with my footprint in it, and her uniform was stained with the same blood.

"No..." I said after my shock finally ceased. Tears were streaming down my face and I clutched my hands onto her uniform, "Yuri! No! Please! Say something!" I say and shake her lifeless body, "Please..." Beg and lay my head on her chest, "Please... Don't be gone.. I.. I need you Yuri.. You can't be dead..." I whimpered and started crying into her cold shoulder. After about what felt like a hour of me crying, I heard someone speak, their voice was dark and cold and.. Sinister.. It started talking to me, **"You couldn't save her. You are so helpless and weak it makes me sick just to look at you! The person you love is on the floor. Dead. She bled out on the cold floor, alone, as helpless as you are. This is what you deserve. You do not deserve happiness. You only deserve pain. You couldn't save her."**

It kept repeating it over and over again. Drilling it into my mind. I covered my ears with my hands and I started crying again, "Get out!" I screamed and shut my eyes tightly, "Get out of my head!" I screamed over and over again and held onto Yuri's body. "Please.. I need her.. Get out of my head..."

 ** _Skip here_**

I woke up screaming Yuri's name, I was clutching onto my bear so hard that a seam popped. I was shaking and breathing heavily. I couldn't get the image of Yuri's lifeless body out of my head. Tears were streaming down my face and I was trying to calm myself down. I wouldn't, no, I couldn't go back to sleep after that. I looked at my small digital clock on my nightstand, it read 5:34 a.m..

I sat in my bed, clutching onto my teddy bear, for a hour. When the clock hit 7:35, I got up slowly and made my way to the bathroom, bringing my clothes with me in the process. I got in and let the warm liquid make it's way onto my skin. I still was shocked and my heart hurt. I started crying again in the shower and I sat down and curled my knees to my chest. "Why must my mind torture me...? Why does the universe hate me? Do I really deserve pain...?" I ask aloud to no one in particular.

I stayed in the shower for half a hour and I dressed up and once again skipped breakfast, I saw no point in eating. It would just be tasteless and I wouldn't be able to finish it. I garb my bag and my purse and go to the door, before I lay my hand on the knob, I freeze and look at the clock. I knew I was already late for first hour, there was only 45 minutes left. I dropped my hand and looked down as I bit my lip. I couldn't see her, no, not after everything that has happened. I sit down on my couch and stare at my wall, far to interested in such a blank surface.

I waited a good 40 minutes before I finally got up and went to school. By the time I got there, first hour was over and it was homeroom. In our school, homeroom comes after first hour. I didn't have any other classes that day with Yuri so I could avoid her quite easily. _'Until the end of the day'_ I thought sourly and made my way to homeroom.

During the day, I tried to act normal, but I ended up just spacing out in class and staring at the wall, completely tuning out everyone. When the bell rang for school to end, I grabbed all my stuff and slowly trudged my way up to the clubroom, a sad look on my face. I peeked through the window to see who all was there. I saw Natsuki looking down at her phone and I looked over to the right and my heart stopped. Yuri was sitting at a desk, nose deep in a book. Why did I think she wouldn't be here? I guess I am not lucky, then again, the universe hates me.

I quietly enter then room and set my stuff down. I quietly sneak to the back of the room and sit down at a desk in the far back corner. I laid my head down and sighed heavily. No one noticed me enter, Natsuki is now greeting Kay who had just entered the room. They both had wonderfully large smiles on their faces. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out they are falling in love with each other. Unfortunately, I do not have such a luxury.

Still, no one notices me until Monika comes in and Kay comes over to me, "Hey Sayori, are you okay? You seem out of it today." He said in a worried tone, I shook my head and shrugged, "I'm just day dreaming! I am fine see?" I say and give him a huge smile. He nodded and shifted uncomfortably, "Well.. Okay.." He said and started to sit down next to me, "Kay.. Don't waste your time hanging out with me, go and hangout with them! Make better friends with them! DO that for me okay?" I ask and he nods slowly and walks away. I sigh and stare out the window.

After a few minutes, I hear someone walk up to me. I looked up expecting to see Kay again, but instead I see Monika, standing over me with her large smile. "Hey Sayori, Kay told me he's worried about you.. Are you okay?" She ask in a oddly sweet voice. It felt fake to me. I look up at her and smile, "Yup! I am fine!" I say and she kneels down next to me, "Oh come now, we both know you are rotting from the inside, and you are just to proud to say it." She said coldly, her words surprised me and I looked at her in disbelief. I opened my mouth to respond but she placed a finger on my lips, "Shut up. Sayori, if you really want your pain to go away, then just kill yourself, it'd be better for everyone that way. Don't you want everyone to be happy? Do you understand Sayori? You are worthless and weak. You deserve nothing, and you are nothing. **Understand?** " She asked and I didn't know how to respond. She left with a cute "Bye!" and left me shocked.

She left and announced to everyone that it was time to share poems, I sat at my desk thinking over what Monika said, _'Should I say something about it? But then again... She was probably right. Everyone will be happier if I just die...'_ My thoughts were interrupted by someone tapping me on the shoulder, "Hey Sayori, wanna share poems?" I hear Kay ask and I sigh and nod. "Sure, but I don't have one..." I tune out his lecture and read his poem. It was a cute poem that was all lovey dovey. It was for Natsuki obviously. Good for him, at least he is happy.

I give him back his poem and shrug, "It's okay.. I guess.." I say and his face falls, "Oh come on.. What didn't you like about it?" He ask and I shrugged. I stood up and grabbed my things, "Um.. Can you tell the club I will be leaving early? I.. I don't feel very good..." I say and he nods, "Okay, but are you sure you are fine? If you aren't feeling good I can walk you home.." He says but I cut him off, "Don't worry about me! Hang out with your new friends!" I say and wave goodbye as I skip out the class. I look back before I leave, Yuri is looking around the room with a confused look on her face, her poem in her hand. "Huh.. That's odd.. That paper looks different from the one I noticed earlier.." I say and shrug it off as nothing and go home.

 _Yuri POV_

I look around the clubroom curiously, my poem in hand. I clutch onto it protectively, it was my poem I wrote specifically for Sayori. I had wrote two for today which had caused me to not be able to sleep until around 2:00 a.m. in the morning. I walk up to Kay and tap on his shoulder, "Excuse me, Kay?" I ask softly and he turns around and smiles, "Ah, hey Yuri, what's up? He ask and I inhale heavily, "Um.. Can you please tell me where Sayori is? I have not seen her all and she was absent from our first hour. And the case seems to be the same today." I say, my heart pounding for some unknown reason. "Oh.. Well, she was here already, but she left already because she wasn't feeling well." He says and my heart sunk into my stomach. _'Oh no! I hope she is okay!'_ I think frantically and I sit down and put my poem in my bag, "I guess I will have to give this to you another day Sayori.." I say quietly.

I still do not understand how I feel when I am around her, but I had summed it up to that I had fallen in love with her. I had realized it when I was hugging a pillow and pretending it was Sayori in my arms. I shivered at the memory, still longing for her to be in my arms. "Calm down Yuri.. If you don't calm down you know what will happen.." I say and breathe slowly. Once I calm down I look at the ceiling, "Please be okay.. My love.." I say in a whisper and quickly blush afterwards.

 **A/n: Heyyy! What is up guys? I told you it'd be a quicker update! I am proud of myself! Eh, not really cause I should be updating daily. Small chapter, I know, but it was good right? I mean, the plot, the writing was questionable. What do you guys think Sayori will do? Why do you think Monika wants Sayori dead? I guess we will find out in the next update.. Which will be soon! Okay, I will leave now, love you! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back! I'm uploading a little late because I had already finished this chapter in one sitting.. But for some reason that was the moment my computer decided to cut out and I lost all my progress, I've done that twice now! I need to start saving all my progress midway or something. But! Now let us begin once again! _**Warning: This chapter contains content that might not be suitable for some people.**_

I ran home as quickly as I could, my eyes stinging with tears. I opened my door and slammed it shut. I threw my stuff at the wall and jumped on the couch. I curled up and started crying, I let everything flow out of my eyes. I had been holding this back too long, I needed it.

I laid there, crying for a few hours before my eyes couldn't produce anymore tears. I got up shakily and slowly made my way up the stairs. When I got to my room I sat against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. I was thinking about random things, like when me and Kay first met. How I pushed him down on the playground and laughed at him for wearing something I thought was funny. I thought about my mother, who was in America for business. I thought about how Kay was an orphan and his parents died. I thought about how beautiful Yuri looked in her school uniform and wondered what kinds of things she liked besides reading. Then the thought I have been avoiding finally popped into my mind. _'Am I really.. Going to kill myself..?'_ I think and curl up tighter.

I think of all the ways I could, _'A gun? No.. Too loud.. A knife? No.. Too painful.. Drowning? Eek, I heard that is one of the most painful deaths possible..'_ I then looked up as I realized that I was trying to figure out a way to die.. Have things really come to this? Am I really doing this?

I thought about it for hours, but I finally decided, I am going to kill myself. And I knew how I was going to do it. I remembered a long time ago, when me and Kay were around eight years old, Kay decided to join boy scouts. He came over one day and he said he learned how to make a noose, and he tried to teach me how to as well. And, believe it or not, I actually did pretty good back then. I was so happy... I wish things were like that now. But I kept it in my closet somewhere, and I decided if there was a way out, that'd be it.

After about 30 minutes, I found it stashed away in the back of my closet, behind a bunch of poorly drawn pictures and plastic dolls I haven't played with since I was seven. I held it in my hands, it was rough and prickly. It was an ugly brown and I clutched onto it and threw it under my bed. _'Sunday.. I'll wait till Sunday..'_ I thought and laid in bed.

I watched the ceiling for awhile, then I looked over at my desk. _'Yuri's book..'_ I thought and grabbed it. I had only made it about a fourth of the way through it, but since I couldn't fall asleep I decided it would be a better to read it then stare at a ceiling for hours.

I read it all night and when the sun came up, I had finished it. It was oddly creepy and made me feel weird when I thought about it. It was awfully disturbing and I don't think I want to read it again, but I kept turning the pages so I must be screwed up right?

I wasted my Saturday away by just sitting in my room, eating a bunch of junk food. I stress eat a lot but I usually exercise or workout afterwards. This time I have no consequences so I might as well splurge.

Before I knew it, Sunday came and it was the last day to live. _'Today's the day I die..'_ I thought and looked under my bed for my noose. I found it and wrapped my fingers around it. I squeezed it and my phone buzzed. I checked it reluctantly and it was from Kay, 'Hey Sayori, um, are you okay? I mean, you were acting strange Friday and I just needed to make sure you are fine. Natsuki is coming to my house to make cupcakes. So if you need to talk I'll come over right now.' I read it over a few times, I completely forgot about the festival.. I guess that gives more reason to kill myself. It'll let people have an even better time at the festival.. Without having to drag me around everywhere.

I shrugged and sighed. I guess I needed to tell someone about what I feel.. Dying without anyone knowing why is kind of stupid. I text him back, 'Yeah.. Can you please come over? I.. I wanna talk with you' I put my phone down and sit down on my bed and wait for him to come.

After awhile, he knocks on the door and when he realizes that I'm not coming down to greet him, he walks up to my room and enters. "Sayori.. Are you okay?" Is the first thing he ask when he opens the door. I motion him to close it and he does as told. He looks around me room and laughs a little, "Man, been awhile since I have been in here, hasn't it?" He asks and I nod. He was trying to make conversation, but this time I was the one not listening. "Kay.. Shut up.." I mumble and he looks at me surprised.

"Sayori, what the hell is up with you? You are acting really odd." He said in a concerned tone, I look at him, tears welling in my eyes. "Kay... I've had bad depression my entire life.. Did you know that? Probably not." I said and now he really looked surprised, "W-what..? Sayori.. Why haven't you told me? I.. I'm your best friend, right?" He ask and I nod, he seems to settle down a little now. "But you never listened to me.. Everytime I talked to you.. You'd ignore me.. But, who can blame you? Who'd want to talk to a worthless person like me huh?" I said and he stepped up to me, "No! Sayori.. I did listen to you! Even when you talked about how much you wanted a pony! Or when you wanted to learn to fly! I always listened! I just never responded..." He said and looked down, "Is that why you are acting so weird?" He ask and I shake my head.

"No Kay.. That's not it.. It's because.. I.." I can't finish my sentence, I know he'll judge me for it, I know he will hate me. I hate myself for it, "Because you what Sayori?" He says and places his hand softly on my shoulder, it was warm and comforting, _'Just like hers..'_ I thought and cringed, "Because I.. I have feelings for someone.. And I know they will never return them.." I confessed and he squeezed my shoulder, "Sayori.. I.. I didn't think that'd be it.. But.. I promise I will try to help you.. Now.. Let's start with this.. Who do you have feelings for? I can't help if I don't know. And, for the record, I think it would be pretty hard for someone to not love you back.." He joked and I glared at him. "Eh, sorry.."

I inhaled heavily and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Yuri.." I mumbled and I can tell he didn't hear me, "What did you say Sayori? I didn't hear you.." He said and he seemed uncomfortable, but he still tried his best at comforting me, "I.. I am in love... I am in love with Yuri!" I say loudly, almost yelling. I squeeze my eyes shut and I start crying once again.

Kay tenses up and his grasp looses round me, "Please.. I know you probably hate me now but.. Please don't insult me and.. And be mean.. I can't.. I can't take it.." I say, barely squeaking it out. He looks down at me and then squeezes me against him, "I don't hate you Sayori, you are my best friend. I don't care that you love Yuri, you can love whoever you want to. It doesn't matter to me.. I.. I just didn't expect it." He said and stroked my hair softly and I continued to cry. "Hey, if you want me to.. I can cancel with Natsuki... And stay here with you.." He says and I shake my head and I smile at him, "No, go hang out with her.. I know how much you like her Kay, I'm not an idiot." I say and smirk at him, tears still in the corners of my eyes. "Okay, I'll go now. And hey, at the festival tomorrow, I'm spending it all with you, okay?" I nod and smile, "Okay.."

He left and it left me confused. I sat alone on my bed a stared at the wall. I was once again contemplating my own life. "Did.. Did he mean what he said..?" I wonder aloud, but then I remembered what Monika said and I slumped back down on the ground. "Maybe she is right.. Maybe she isn't.." I say and look at the ceiling, hoping an answer would magically appear.

I sat there for hours, but I finally made my decision. I was going to die that night, I know I should. Everyone can be happy without me in their lives, I am just dead weight anyways.

I grabbed a barstool from downstairs and brought it up to my room. I placed it under a small hook that I had once used for a plant before it died. I cried when my mom told me to throw it away. I hung my noose on the hook and I stepped onto the barstool. I put my head in it and I sighed. _'Wait! What the hell am I doing!? Am I really going to kill myself? Over what? A person? Why haven't I thought about this my entire life? I have been depressed for awhile.. But I'm acting on it now? Do I really want to die..?'_ I come to my senses and try to get down, but my foot slips and the stool hits the ground. I start choking and gagging for air, my eyes widen as I struggle to get loose. _'Well.. This is it.. I am going to die here.. Alone with nobody..'_ I think as I continue to try and get down. I start to blackout, everything fades and I start to loose the feeling in my body. Before I completely blackout, I hear the door open and I think I'm hallucinating. But then I feel something under me, holding my weight and I can breathe again. Someone takes me down and lays be on the bed. My eyes clear up and I am able to see again. I see Kay standing over me, saying something. I couldn't hear.. I couldn't believe I was alive. I started mumbling, trying to speak clearly but my mind was elsewhere. _'I'm alive? How? Why?'_ Those questions circulated in my mind over and over again. "Yuri.." I whispered, wanting her more then anything right now.

 _Yuri POV_

I was sitting on my small couch, waiting for my mother to get home with the groceries. I was reading _'The portrait of Markoth'_ not because I wanted to, it was because it was reminding me of Sayori. "Sayori.." I whisper, wondering how she was doing. _'She didn't talk to me on Friday.. Does she not like me? Did I do something wrong? I probably did.. I usually chase people away by being myself.. I didn't even tell her about..'_ My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing and I looked at it. "Huh? Why's Natsuki calling..?" I wondered aloud and Answered it.

"Um.. Hell-" I tried saying but I was interrupted by Natsuki, "Yuri! Get your ass over to Sayori's house pronto! I'll text you the address!" She said and before I could respond, she hung up. "Huh, that was.. Odd.." I say and get up and grab my purse and head to the address Natsuki sent me.

I walk up to the house and knock on the door lightly, waiting for a response. In the meantime, I texted my mom that I wouldn't be home till later that night. I waited a few minutes and the door opens.

"Kay..? What are you doing at.. Sayori's..." I say fearing that Kay and her had gotten together, I looked down and he sighed, "Before you ask, no me and Sayori are not together, I'll explain everything inside, okay?" He ask and I sigh in relief and I enter the house and sit on the couch, "So.. Um.. What is that matter?" I aks and Kay sits across from me, a troubled look on his face. "Um.. I don't know how to tell you this but... Sayori she.. She tried to commit suicide.." He says, a slight sadness in his voice.

My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. I looked at Kay, tears in my eyes, "S-She's okay.. Right? Please tell me she is okay.." I begged desperately and he sighed and nodded, "I did say tried, right? I.. I managed to save her.. Before she died.." He said and clinched his fist. He was acting more rude the usual, but who can blame him? He just saw his best friend try to kill herself. "So.. Do.. Do you know why..?" I asked, still in shock about what I heard, "Well.. That's the ting Yuri.. She has been depressed her whole life.. But.. What pushed her over the edge was.." He stopped and looked at the ground.

I sucked in a breath and I shakily asked him, "Why did she do it..?" He looked up at me, tears in his eyes, "She did it because... Of.. You Yuri.. She did it because she is in love with you Yuri.." He said and my heart froze and my lungs were rendered useless. "Where.. Where is she?" I ask after my initial shock. He looks at me surprised and he leads me upstairs. _'Don't worry Sayori.. I am here now. I'm here...'_

 _Sayori POV_

Natsuki was sitting next to me, stroking my hair softly. She had come in a few minutes earlier and she has been doing her best to comfort me. She has been saying soothing things and has been stroking my hair and rubbing my shoulders. I want to thank her but I still can't talk, my mind was still racing, and my neck was throbbing painfully.

Someone else came into the room and I guessed it was Kay. But there was two figures who came in, not just one. I felt a warm and familiar hand caress my face. _'No.. No it can't be..'_ I thought and looked up at the figure and I got a clear look, "Yuri..." I mumble and my eyes widen and I sit up, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me Yuri! Please! I don't care if you never want to talk to me! Just.. Don't hate me.." I say loudly then quietly. She smiles and put a finger to my lips, she gets her mouth close to my ear and I could feel her warm breath on my face, "Sayori.. I.. I love you.. I love you too.. You are a very special girl and.. I thought that you'd never want to be with me.. You are beautiful and just outright amazing.. There is no one sweeter and more kind then you.. And.. I don't want to loose you.." She whispered in my and turned around to Natsuki and Kay, "Hey guys, can you leave us in private? We'll see you tomorrow at the festival okay?" She says and they leave.

I was stunned and my heart skipped a few beats, "Yuri..." I say and she looks back at me, "Yes?" She says in that irresistible voice that made me go insane. "Did.. Did you really.. Mean.. What you said?" I ask and she smiles at me and wraps her arms around me, "Don't believe me? How about this.." She said and placed her lips on mine, it was only for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity. She broke it off and looked at me with a small smirk, "So, believe me now?" She says and giggles. "Yuri.. I love you too!" I say and squeeze her tightly and I start crying happily in her shoulder. I couldn't believe what was happening. She started crying to and laughing as well. I kissed her again and we both laid down, "Goodnight Beautiful.." She says and I blush and smile as I kiss her nose, "Goodnight, gorgeous.." I whisper and I have the best night of sleep I have had in years.

 **A/n: Heyyy! What is up guys? Did you like that chapter? I really did and it was the biggest mixture of sad and cute I've ever seen! Now, don't think that because they are both together means that this story is even close to over, oh no, there will be an unexpected twist that none of you will see coming. But anyways, thanks for reading, I will update soon and that's about it. Peace! #SayorixYuriforever!**


	8. Farewell

Hey guys, it's GreyFox here, um.. I'm sorry to say this but I am finishing the story. The last chapter was the final one. The reason being is because I did not know how to continue it any longer. I am extremely sorry about this and.. I honestly tried to make this chapter multiple time but.. I just could not make a chapter that was worth the read. So, it is in my deepest sorrow that I am discontinuing this story. Well, it's not discontinued but it has a lackluster finish. If anyone wants to continue this story, message me and I will give you all rights to dancing blade, but, for now, this story is over. If someone does end up continuing this, then I will post a chapter stating who is so you can read it. Thank you all for reading. This was fun. You guys are all awesome and I love every single one of you. Goodbye guys. I'll make more stories in the future hopefully, but I don't know if they'll be about DDLC.


End file.
